Le Gentilhomme de Poudlard
by Gellycrok
Summary: Une soirée d'Halloween peu ordinaire au château...


**Concours « Un bonbon ou une farce » - Fanfics en Folie **

**[Harry Potter] Le Gentilhomme de Poudlard**

**Classification : K+ (tout public)**

**By Gellycrok**

**Les personnages ne nous appartiennent pas, nous n'avons fait qu'imaginer un instant de leurs vies.**

**OOO**

« _Les traditions moldues à Poudlard! Il manquait plus que ça! _»

Rogue était furieux, il n'était pas contre le fait de fêter Halloween d'après le rite moldu, même s'il le trouvait stupide, mais obliger les professeurs à se déguiser! Il ne trouvait pas de mots assez forts pour qualifier sa pensée à ce moment là, tellement il était en colère. Il se laissa violemment retomber sur une chaise qui grinça de mécontentement. Puis avec un soupir, il regarda le parchemin que lui avait fait parvenir Albus Dumbledore. Il était bien écrit, violet sur blanc, « _Les professeurs doivent impérativement se tenir près à offrir des friandises aux élèves qui viendraient en réclamer. Élèves et professeurs devront être déguisés, conformément à la tradition!_ » Et ça s'éternisait encore sur plusieurs lignes... Il poussa de nouveau un soupir à fendre l'âme et sortit d'un de ses tiroirs un magazine moldu.

- Par Salazard!

De nombreux costumes y étaient présentés. Des hommes, des femmes et des enfants déguisés en chats, infirmiers, pirates, magiciens et autres atrocités... Au dos du magazine était inscrit: « _Venez essayer nos costumes, vous recevrez l'avis de spécialistes et repartirez comblés!_ »

La journée de cours passa lentement. Severus colla une bonne dizaine d'élèves et faillit en étrangler presque autant. Ses pensées revenaient sans cesse au message de Dumbledore. Se déguiser, il n'avait pas porté de costumes depuis l'âge de cinq ans, et encore on l'y avait forcé! Il était, depuis ce jour, traumatisé par les chats. Quelle idée de déguiser un être humain en animal? Il était vraiment dégouté, il n'avait plus cinq ans et avait passé l'âge de se déguiser! Son **enfance** était loin derrière lui et il ne tenait pas spécialement à la faire revivre. Il décida de se rendre le lendemain après midi dans le magasin de déguisements dont Dumbledore lui avait fourni le fascicule.

**OOO**

En début d'après midi, Rogue se trouvait dans une rue marchande du Londres moldu. Il parcourut la rue lentement en cherchant le magasin des yeux. On était samedi et beaucoup de monde en profitait pour faire des courses ou tout simplement pour se promener. Il arriva en fin devant la boutique. C'était une vieille bâtisse avec une devanture en bois. Une enseigne en fer forgé présentait la spécialité de la maison. Un arlequin jouait avec un ours. Severus trouva cette représentation profondément ridicule. Il ne comptait vraiment pas se déguiser en arlequin! En face du magasin, il avisa un petit bar et décida de s'y rendre. Après tout, il n'était pas à cinq minutes prêt! En réalité, Rogue avait été tellement traumatisé par son déguisement de chat que pénétrer dans ce lieu, pour lui maudit, était une véritable épreuve. Il s'installa à une table du fond et commanda une bière-au-beurre. Lorsqu'il prit sa commande, le serveur le regarda bizarrement mais ne releva pas. Il était habitué aux demandes tordues de clients tout aussi étranges. Severus Rogue se retrouva ainsi avec une pinte de bière. Au départ, il ne fit pas attention à la légère différence de couleur mais lorsqu'il porta le verre à ses lèvres, il fut surpris. La boisson était plus amère que ce à quoi il s'attendait. Il goûta une seconde fois cette boisson inconnue. Cette fois, il perçut distinctement les différents arômes. Il s'amusa des parfums qu'il découvrait. Finalement, ce qui s'annonçait comme une corvée lui permettait de découvrir une délicieuse boisson. Il rappela le serveur pour lui demander de quoi il s'agissait.

- C'est une exclusivité, une nouvelle marque qui l'a sorti pour Halloween !

Il ne lui en dit pas plus, ne précisant pas même le nom de la marque et repartit en direction de nouveaux clients. Severus finit sa boisson, paya avec l'argent moldu que Dumbledore leur avait procuré, respira un grand coup et sortit du bar, prêt à affronter le magasin de déguisements. Il traversa la rue et pénétra dans la boutique. Aussitôt le bruit de la foule s'estompa. Il fit quelques pas dans l'allée centrale et s'approcha du comptoir. Il entendait des voix mais elles ne lui parvenaient que de manière étouffée par la masse de tissus présente dans la pièce.

- J'arrive! Lui cria une voix du fond du magasin.

Il ne s'en était pas rendu compte, trop impressionné par tous ces vêtements, mais une clochette avait retenti à son entrée. Une femme, petite et rondouillette, apparut entre deux rangées. Elle portait une impressionnante pile de vêtements qu'elle déposa sur le comptoir avant de se retourner vers lui.

- Je peux vous aider?

Elle avait un visage avenant et lui souriait, attendant une réponse.

- Euh... oui... je cherche un déguisement pour la soirée d'Halloween...

- Pour vous?

Severus rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux.

- Oui.

La commerçante avait deviné sa gêne et le rassura.

- Il n'y a aucun mal à se déguiser! Vous seriez surpris du nombre d'adultes qui viennent me voir! Venez par là, près des cabines comme ça vous pourrez essayer!

Ils arrivèrent dans ce qui ressemblait à une clairière. Deux cabines d'essayage se trouvaient à l'orée de cette clairière artificielle et l'une d'entre elle semblait occupée. Un jeune homme remettait des costumes sur leur cintre.

- Voici mon neveu, il fait un **stage** au magasin, pour l'école vous savez?

Severus acquiesça distraitement.

- Vous avez une idée de ce en quoi vous aimeriez vous déguiser?

- Euh... non pas vraiment...

- Bon, je vais aller vous chercher les derniers modèles que j'ai reçu, la nouvelle collection comme ils disent! Installez-vous dans ce fauteuil, je reviens!

Rogue s'assit dans un vieux fauteuil recouvert de velours rouge et attendit. Soudain, le rideau de la cabine s'ouvrit.

- Par Merlin! Hurla-t-il en se levant d'un bond.

La femme qui venait de sortir poussa un cri d'effroi.

- Severus!

- Minerva!

Rogue détailla le professeur de Métamorphose. Elle portait un costume de danseuse étoile, qui allait très bien avec son chignon. La propriétaire du magasin revint, les bras chargés.

- Oh! Vous êtes superbe! On dirait qu'il a été fait pour vous!

Rogue rit intérieurement.

« _Si elle continue, McGonagall va finit par le croire! _»

- Hum... merci, mais je préfèrerais quelque chose moins... près du corps si vous avez...

La femme hocha la tête sérieusement avant de se tourner vers Severus.

- Je vous ai dégotté un costume de pirate, il devrait vous aller à ravir!

Severus déglutit et Minerva sourit machiavéliquement.

- Je suis sûre qu'il vous ira très bien!

La vendeuse suivit l'échange médusée avant de tendre à Severus le costume en question. Une fois dans la cabine, le sorcier ôta à regret le costume de son cintre et le détaille longuement avant de l'enfiler. Quand il sortit, la moldue eût un cri ravi. Minerva le regarda ébahie. Il portait un pantalon bouffant marron, de brosses bottes en faux cuir, et autour de sa taille, trônait une imposante ceinture rouge qui retenait l'épaisse chemise blanche. Un veston noir complétait l'ensemble. La vendeuse rajouta la touche finale: un cache œil et un superbe tricorne.

- Vous êtes magnifique!

Rogue rougit à cette remarque.

- Vous souhaitez essayer autre chose ou celui-ci vous convient?

Severus préféra essayer d'autres costumes, après tout il pourrait toujours revenir au pirate si jamais cela ne lui convenait pas. La vendeuse lui tendit un déguisement, tout en lui expliquant qu'il faisait partie des nouveautés. Mais Severus était perdu dans ses pensées et ne fit pas attention à ce qu'il enfilait. Quand il sortit de la cabine, Minerva explosa de rire.

- Un **ornithorynque**!

Elle riait tellement, qu'elle dût s'asseoir.

- Quoi?

Il se dandina devant le miroir et la vendeuse lui rajouta le bec. Il avait atteint le summum du ridicule. Sa queue le gênait énormément pour se déplacer...

- Je préfèrerais autre chose...

- Oh! Mais Severus ça vous va si bien!

Le professeur de Potions voulut lancer un regard assassin à sa collègue mais s'étrangla avant. Elle était affalée dans un fauteuil. Sa queue noire dépassait d'un côté et ses rides apparaissaient quelque peu sous sa tenue aguicheuse. Reconnaissant un des personnages des Marvel qu'il avait lu petit, il sourit.

- Je préfère encore les ornithorynques à Catwoman!

- Les élèves seront ravis et on rira de vous dans plusieurs générations encore!

- Mais de vous aussi, je vous rassure!

Légèrement vexé, Severus attrapa le nouveau costume que lui tendait la vendeuse et s'enferma dans la cabine. Minerva fit de même de son côté et après quelques minutes et un nombre de jurons à faire rougir de gêne le grand Dumbledore, les deux professeurs sortirent. Minerva avait les deux jambes étroitement serrées dans une longue jupe marron. Une sorte de grosse bulle rose en latex entourait son torse et sa tête. Elle semblait compressée et pas très à l'aise.

- Oh, professeur, vous êtes la plus belle **glace** que j'ai jamais vu, lança ironiquement Severus.

Sans se démonter, Minerva sautilla sur place pour se tourner vers son collègue. Il était en collants verts, portait des chaussures retroussées au bout et une chemise verte et marron. Le tout était complété par un petit chapeau marron décoré d'une grande plume rouge. Dans son dos, se trouvait un arc en plastique et un carquois de flèches.

- Vous êtes déguisé en quoi au juste, demanda Minerva qui ne maitrisait pas vraiment les héros moldus.

- Mais en Robin des Bois, bien sûr, lui répondit Severus comme si c'était une évidence.

Minerva le regarda sceptique.

- C'est bizarre...

- Non, moldu!

- Si vous le dîtes !

**OOO**

Severus coiffa une de ses mèches de cheveux et tenta de la maintenir à sa place avant de déclarer forfait. Il sortit de sa chambre et entra dans son petit salon, qu'il avait décoré de fausses toiles d'araignées, de citrouilles, de chauve-souris et de tout l'attirail d'un parfait « fêtard d'Halloween ». Il prit une bière et sourit de satisfaction. Après avoir pris son costume au magasin, il était allé dans un super marché moldu et s'en était acheter tout un pack. Au moment de la décapsuler ses manches bouffantes le génèrent et quelques gouttes tombèrent sur la table basse. Avec un grognement, il l'essuya d'un coup d'**éponge** avant de se laisser tomber sur un fauteuil. Il glissa un doigt sous sa fraise et soupira, il se sentait assez ridicule comme ça mais espérait tout de même secrètement que des élèves viendraient réclamer des friandises pour qu'il n'ait pas fait tout ça pour rien. En attendant, personne ne lui reprocherait de goûter ces friandises. Il s'assurait seulement qu'elles étaient comestibles. Il attrapa une petite chose gélatineuse rouge, ça ressemblait vaguement à un **nounours**. Il le mit dans sa bouche et grimaça, ça collait aux dents, ça n'avait pas de goûts si on exceptait quelque chose d'extrêmement sucré. Impossible à manger ! Il finit par l'avaler tout rond et se promit de s'en débarrasser dès le premier étudiant arrivé. Il eut un sourire et finit sa bière.

**OOO**

Ron trainait les pieds en suivant Harry et Hermione.

- On est vraiment obligé de descendre dans les cachots?

Hermione se retourna en rigolant.

- Tu as peur Ron?

- Pfff, absolument pas, c'est juste que je vois pas l'intérêt!

- Voir Rogue! S'exclama Harry.

- Bah justement, pour voir Rogue je m'en serais passé, ronchonna le garçon.

Hermione sourit avant de lui rappeler:

- Dumbledore a dit que tous les professeurs devaient être déguisés et nous donner des sucreries.

- Bah si c'est pour qu'il nous donne des **cucurbitacées** comme a fait Flitwick, je m'en passerai !

- Mais voir Flitwick en nain de jardin, avoue que ça valait le coup, s'esclaffa Harry.

Ron acquiesça en rigolant. Il ne pouvait que reconnaître que c'était à mourir de rire; mais avec Rogue, il craignait le pire. Il l'imaginait mal se déguiser et encore moins, leur donner des bonbons. Quand ils arrivèrent devant la porte, tous trois restèrent silencieux.

- Qui toque, demanda Hermione.

Ils se regardèrent et avec un haussement d'épaules qui fit fit bouger tout un tas de petits **rubans** qu'elle avait passé des heures à arranger dans ses cheveux, elle frappa à la porte. Celle-ci n'était pas fermée et s'entrouvrit légèrement. Les trois amis regardèrent discrètement par l'entrebâillement de la porte. Heureusement, Hermione s'aperçut à temps que Ron allait parler et connaissant la discrétion légendaire de son ami, elle mit sa main devant la bouche du roux et lui intima de se taire.

- Ah, les Gryffondors et leur curiosité légendaire, fit une voix sarcastique.

Ils sursautèrent quand la porte s'ouvrit, devant eux se tenait le professeur Rogue avec une bouteille de bière à la main. Sa tenue était des plus déroutantes et ne correspondait pas vraiment au style de la canette qu'il tenait. Il portait un costume que Hermione reconnut immédiatement et elle éclata de rire. Harry et Ron la regardaient sans comprendre et Rogue semblait outré.

- Hermione, ça va?

Entre deux éclats de rire, la jeune femme réussit à prononcer quelques mots.

- Un gentilhomme, ha ha ha, un noble français, ha ha ha, Rogue!

- Content que cela vous plaise Miss Granger, et vous, vous êtes déguisée en Bécassine?

Hermione hocha la tête surprise qu'il ait reconnu ce personnage moldu. Ron semblait totalement perdu mais était finalement content d'être venu. Voir Rogue en culotte bouffante, ça valait vraiment le déplacement!

- Et vous Weasley, le déguisement de **cachalot** ne vous paraissait pas suffisamment ridicule? Il fallait que vous vous trimballiez avec une citrouille dans les mains en plus ?

Soudain, Ron ne trouva plus la situation si comique. Il n'avait pas pu s'offrir de nouveau costume et avait donc hérité d'un que les jumeaux avait porté lors d'une soirée sur le thème de l'océan. Harry lui avait bien proposé de lui en payer un, mais par fierté, il avait refusé. Il rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux et préféra ne pas répondre. Rogue, de son côté, riait comme une baleine.

- Ne l'écouta pas Ron, lui conseille Harry, il s'est pas regardé dans une glace avant de parler!

- Un problème Potter?

Rogue s'avança et tituba légèrement. Hermione, se doutant de la cause de ce léger déséquilibre, jeta un coup d'œil dans le salon du terrible professeur de potions. Aux pieds du fauteuil, plusieurs canettes vides jonchaient le sol. Elle se retourna vers ses amis et le professeur.

- Ne l'écoutez pas, il a bu!

Ce fut au tour de Ron d'exploser de rire. Harry l'imita presque immédiatement. Le roux riait tellement qu'il déposa la citrouille du professeur Flitwick devant la porte du salon. Rogue n'appréciait pas vraiment que des élèves se moquent de lui, surtout lorsqu'il s'agissait de Gryffondors! Il toisa, avec le peu de dignité qu'il lui restait, les trois amis. Un instant, il pensa les punir enlever des points à leur maison mais les connaissant, il préféra s'abstenir. S'ils allaient en parler de son état à Dumbledore, le directeur risquait de ne pas le féliciter. Il se rappela de l'un des innombrables post scriptum présents en bas de la lettre qu'il leur avait transmise.

«_ Les professeurs doivent être en état de recevoir les élèves convenablement. Madame Pomfresh mettra à votre disposition des potions anti gueule de bois._ »

Cette dernière précision l'avait quelque peu vexé. C'était lui le professeur de potions du château et on ne lui avait même pas demandé de faire les antidotes! Par fierté, il n'était pas allé en chercher mais n'avait pas pensé à en faire non plus! Il reporta son attention sur les trois Gryffondors qui riaient toujours.

- Je vous donne des friandises et vous partez! siffla t-il rageusement.

Hermione sourit et acquiesça, se demandant intérieurement s'il n'allait pas leur donner des friandises avariées ou des choses immangeables...après tout, il s'agissait de Rogue!

Harry s'adossa au chambranle de la porte et observa le gentilhomme marcher tant bien que mal jusqu'à une table. Profitant que le professeur soit dos à eux, ils regardèrent à l'intérieur de l'appartement, celui-ci était, aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraître, meublé avec goût! Quelques fauteuils de cuir, une table basse, une cheminée, une table, une bibliothèque... Rien ne manquait!

- Potter, mettez un pied de plus dans mon appartement et je vous le coupe pour donner un côté plus lugubre à ma décoration!

- Parce c'est décoré là? s'étonna Ron qui avait enfin réussi à s'arrêter de rire.

- Bien sûr! Vous croyez que je mets ça pourquoi? dit il en désignant en petit fantôme suspendu au milieu de la pièce.

Les adolescents regardèrent le fantôme qui devait faire la taille d'un mouchoir en tissu...

- C'est un mouchoir, fit remarquer Harry.

- DEHORS!

Le professeur leur tendit plusieurs sachets remplis de bonbons.

- C'est quoi? Des nounours?

Hermione regarda avec surprise le professeur.

- Vous connaissez les bonbons moldus?

- En effet, et d'ailleurs, c'est infect! je préfère les crocodiles ou les jelly babies qui sont bien meilleurs!

Elle ouvrit de grands yeux quand elle le vit s'en fourrer plusieurs dans la bouche avant de fermer brusquement la porte. Les trois amis se regardèrent surpris avant de partir dans un nouvel éclat de rire.


End file.
